Qu'est-ce qu'on est bien dans la neige
by Woodstock Paradise
Summary: Par une journée enneigée, Sam et Dean décident d'initier Castiel aux plaisirs de la neige. Destiel.


Salutation à toi, petit padawan.

Un Destiel dont l'idée m'ait venu en voyant un post sur tumblr qui m'a bien fait rire ! (On tire l'inspiration où on peut hein) Un peu fluffy, évidemment, mais avec le final qu'on a eut je pense que ça ne peut pas faire de mal ! :)  
Ah oui, et en fait je suis nulle pour les résumés alors, ne me jetez pas de pierres ! (pas encore du moins!)

Pas de saisons particulières donc pas de spoilers à l'horizon, juste un Cas nouvellement humain, mais rien de bien grave !

Il doit y avoir quelques fautes qui traînent, je suis désolée pour ça ! Sentez-vous libre de les signaler, les méchantes ! ;)

Rated: K+, pour les gros mots ? (bouuuuuh, Dean, honte à toi!)  
Disclaimer : Eh non, je n'ai malheureusement pas la garde de Dean, Sam, Cas et tous leurs amis ! Eric Kripke, si tu nous regardes, tout est toi.

Enjoy ! :)

* * *

Il avait neigé toute la nuit et le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, quand Sam avait jeté un œil dehors, il avait presque sauté de joie sous le regard amusé et désabusé de Dean.  
Son petit frère avait toujours été euphorique par les jours de neige, et apparemment, il n'avait pas perdu de sa passion. C'était assez rassurant dans le fond, de se dire que malgré tout ce que ce qu'il avait vécu, Sam était toujours ce même petit garçon qui se jetait dans les tas de neige. Il revoyait encore la mine boudeuse d'un Sam de six ans avec ses lèvres bleues, qui ronchonnait parce que Dean avait littéralement dû le porter à l'intérieur pour ne pas qu'il attrape mal. Mais rien à faire, Sam passait ses journées sous les flocons ne semblant n'être dérangé ni pas la température ni par l'humidité, au grand désespoir de Dean. A l'instar de son frère, il n'avait jamais été très fan de la neige. Autant il admettait que c'était beau et apaisant à regarder, mais à l'intérieur, emmitouflé dans un gros pull, et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de passer la journée à faire mumuse avec de la glace. Et puis disons-le franchement, la neige c'est froid et mouillé et ce n'est pas agréable. Mais une fois n'est pas coutume, par temps de neige, Dean passait des heures dehors avec son petit frère qui rayonnait -et ça c'était la plus belle récompense pour lui. Et même si Dean était toujours malade comme un chien après alors que Sam, qui s'était délibérément roulé dans la neige, se portait comme un charme, ça en valait la peine. Si ça pouvait lui faire oublier le temps d'une journée la vie merdique qu'ils avaient, alors ça en valait la peine.

Il regardait Sam gesticuler devant lui, les joues rougies par l'excitation et les yeux pétillants avec nostalgie. Ça faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de neige en hiver, faute de domicile fixe et Sam se retenait de se ruer dehors.

"... Et il y a plus d'un mètre de neige ! Un mètre, Dean ! Tu te rends compte !

\- Formidable, Sammy, se moqua-t-il. Finis de manger et je t'emmènerais jouer dans la neige !"

Sam lui offrit l'une de ses plus belles bitchface, avant de se remettre à déblatérer sur ô combien la neige était quelque chose d'incroyable. Une chose incroyablement froide et mouillée.

"Je ne comprends pas, fit soudainement Cas, émergeant de sa tasse de café."

Assis en face de Dean, celui-ci avait donc tout le loisir de l'observer à sa guise. Le spectacle d'un Castiel à moitié endormi était quelque chose que Dean ne manquerait pour rien au monde. L'ex-ange découvrait les joies du matin et c'était chaque jour un peu plus drôle. Les yeux gonflés de sommeil et les cheveux plus emmêlés que jamais, il tenait fermement sa tasse entre ses mains, comme s'il avait peur que son précieux breuvage -qui lui était maintenant essentiel pour démarrer la journée- lui soit volé.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si excité par de la vapeur d'eau atmosphérique congelée, Sam. "

Dean cacha son amusement derrière sa propre tasse. Il décidément des choses qui échapperaient toujours à Castiel.

"Eh bien, premièrement parce que c'est joli, exposa Sam. La neige, c'est doux et calme et...

\- Sam est un grand poète, vois-tu Cas, railla Dean.

\- Et puis c'est amusant, continua Sam en jetant un regard noir à son frère. Il y a des tonnes de choses que tu peux faire par une journée enneigé ! Tu n'as jamais fait de bonhomme de neige, Cas ? "

L'ex-ange pencha discrètement la tête sur le côté droit et le sourire de Dean s'accentua.

"Il me semble qu'il avait autre chose à foutre que de faire joujou avec la poudreuse, Sam.

\- Ouais comme tirer ton gros cul de l'Enfer, je sais, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Pardon ?! S'offensa Dean. Mon cul n'est pas gros, il est parfaitement proportionné et tout le monde te le dira. "

Sam leva les yeux au ciel en réprimant un sourire et se tourna vers Castiel, qui suivait l'échange avec intérêt.

"Je veux dire, tu as plus de deux millénaires et tu n'as jamais fait de bonhomme de neige ? Ou de bataille de boules de neige ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Castiel en secouant la tête, penaud. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de divertissant dans le fait de se battre avec de la neige, Sam.

\- C'est juste un jeu, expliqua Sam avec un sourire. On ne se bat pas vraiment. "

De nouveau, l'ex-ange pencha légèrement la tête et Dean pouvait presque l'entendre penser : _Mais la guerre n'est pas un jeu, Sam._

"On ne se bagarre pas vraiment, Cas, précisa Dean. Le but est juste que l'autre soit le plus mouillé possible.

\- Je vois."

Dean doutait fortement que Castiel ait réellement saisit le principe. Sam se leva soudainement, les yeux brillant de malice.

"Je vais t'apprendre tout ce qu'on fait lorsqu'il neige, Cas ! Vas t'habiller chaudement et...

\- Une minute, Elsa, coupa Dean. Il n'est pas question que tu contamines Cas avec ton obsession pour la neige.

\- Ca fait partie de sa culture! C'est toi qui as dit que l'on devait refaire son éducation. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Cas ?"

Le brun regarda tour à tour Sam puis Dean, un peu perdu. Il haussa les épaules en encrant son regard sur celui de Dean.

"Je ne sais pas, ça à l'air amusant vu la façon dont Sam en parle alors..."

Sam poussa un petit cri de joie, très peu viril tandis que Dean soupirait de dépit. Le cadet abattit son bras sur les épaules de Castiel.

"T'es le meilleur, Cas ! Viens, je vais te prêter des affaires chaudes. Tu vas voir tu vas adorer ça !"

Pendant que Sam entrainait Cas hors de la cuisine, celui-ci lança un petit regard désespéré à Dean, un regard qui voulait littéralement dire ' _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais, Dean, aide-moi'_ et il lui sourit amusé.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que la journée promettait d'être agitée.

[-]

"... Et maintenant, tu mets la carotte à la place du nez ! conclut Sam en passant ladite carotte à Castiel.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'on ait des carottes dans le frigo ? demanda Dean.

\- Il se trouve que _quelqu'un_ dans cette maison, fait les courses et essaye de suivre une alimentation saine et par conséquent, achète des légumes, répondit son cadet arborant sa célèbre bitchface. Si tu demandes, cette personne c'est moi."

Dean roula des yeux.

"Je ne comprends pas, Sam, intervint Castiel, qui fixait la carotte, perplexe. Pourquoi synthétiser le nez par une carotte ? Le nez des humains ne présente aucune...

\- C'est la règle, Cas ! C'est comme ça, le nez, c'est une carotte et la bouche, des cailloux. Maintenant, met la carotte !"

Castiel s'exécuta avec application et se recula pour admirer son œuvre.

"Ton premier bonhomme de neige, annonça Sam, fièrement. Alors, il te plait ?

\- Il est... Conforme aux règles ? questionna Castiel.

\- Il est très beau, Cas. Tu as vraiment un talent pour ça ! congratula le cadet Winchester."

Un magnifique sourire naquit sur le visage de l'ex-ange et Dean sentit les coins de sa bouche se relever à son tour et son ventre le chatouiller.

"Dean, donne-moi ton écharpe ! Somma Sam en se tournant vers lui.

\- Quoi ?! Pas question !

\- Le bonhomme de neige n'a pas d'écharpe, il lui en faut une ! C'est la règle.

\- Tu n'as qu'à prendre la tienne !"

Castiel se tourna vers Dean à son tour, les sourcils froncés et le bras croisés sur la poitrine.

"C'est la règle, Dean. On a besoin de ton écharpe.

\- Cas, il n'y a pas vraiment de règle, tu sais et...

\- S'il te plait."

Il plongea ses grands yeux bleus dans ceux de Dean et presque immédiatement il se sentit céder à la demande de son ami. C'était comme si face aux yeux de chien battus de Cas, Dean perdait toute sa volonté. Il avait l'air tellement heureux, là dans la neige en construisant son bonhomme de neige, qu'il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à lui dire non. Il savait très bien que Cas en avait bavé en devenant humain et, comme lorsque Sammy était petit, si Dean pouvait contribuer à lui faire oublier ne serait-ce qu'un jour, toutes les merdes qu'il avait dû subir, alors il était prêt à le faire. Pour Cas.

Il défit son écharpe qu'il tendit à Castiel, en poussant un gros soupir. Immédiatement, la morsure du froid se fit ressentir dans sa nuque mais il ne regretta pas un instant en voyant l'immense sourire de l'ex-ange.

"Il est vraiment parfait, maintenant, déclara Sam. Merci pour ton agréable contribution, Dean.

\- Mouais, ronchonna l'ainé. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas froid, lui au moins. "

Sam se rapprocha un peu de Dean, avec le genre de sourire dont il avait appris à se méfier avec le temps.

"Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, lui chuchota-t-il. Je sais bien que tu ne peux rien refuser à Cas."

Dean tourna violement la tête vers Sam, si vite qu'il en eut presque mal. Il ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés, abasourdis et se sentit rougir furieusement. Il bafouilla quelques mots et Sam le coupa :

"Je suis ton frère, _jerk_."

Comme si ça expliquait tout et que ça pouvait effacer le trouble de Dean. Dean qui ne sentait soudainement plus le froid et avait d'ailleurs étrangement chaud à cet instant. Sam éclata de rire si fort que Castiel se retourna vers eux en penchant un peu la tête.  
Reprenant un peu de sa contenance, Dean frappa légèrement son frère à l'arrière de la tête.

"Bitch."

C'était définitivement une bonne journée.

[-]

Dean ne savait même plus comment c'était arrivé, en fait.  
Au bout de deux heures à batifoler dans la neige, Dean, déjà grognon à cause du froid -et n'ayant pas eu le droit de récupérer son écharpe, probablement trempée de toute façon- avait commencé à éternuer. Il avait décidé de rentrer dans le bunker avec une bonne tasse de café. Et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il avait vu Sam revenir en courant à l'intérieur du Bunker. Enfin, il l'avait d'abord entendu rire comme une baleine à travers les différents couloirs avant de le voir débouler dans le salon. Et son frère _pleurait_ littéralement de rire.  
Et ça, c'était une chose très rare.

"Sammy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Sam hoquetait tellement qu'il ne comprit pas un seul mot de ce qu'il dit. Il finit par s'écrouler sur le canapé à côté de lui, secoué par son fou-rire et il distingua vaguement les mots : 'Cas', 'dans la neige' et 'appareil photo'. Puis Sam désigna l'extérieur de la main, lui conseillant clairement d'aller voir de lui-même.  
Alors c'est ce que Dean fit, il réenfila son manteau, laissant son frère tordu de rire sur le canapé et sortit dehors, à la recherche de Castiel et de ce qu'il avait pu faire de si drôle pour que Sam en pleure de rire.  
Il mit un peu de temps à le retrouver parmi l'immense manteau blanc mais il l'entendit l'appeler. Et puis, il le vit. Il vit Castiel carrément allongé dans une épaisse couche de neige. Le problème étant qu'à priori la neige était tellement profonde qu'il était à présent incapable de se relever.  
Si la situation était déjà assez comique jusque-là, voir le visage cramoisi de l'ex-ange acheva Dean qui se mit à rire à son tour.

"Ce n'est pas drôle, Dean."

Non, ce n'était pas drôle, c'était hilarant. Et l'air adorablement mortifié de Castiel n'était en rien pour arranger les choses.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as bien plus foutre pour te retrouver comme ça ? questionna Dean, secoué par son fou rire.

\- Sam m'a parlé des anges de neige, marmonna Castiel. Et j'ai voulu en faire un, mais la neige était trop profonde.

-Et tu n'arrives plus à te relever."

Dean rit de plus belle et Castiel soupira, agacé.

"Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Dean.

\- C'est parce qu'on ne voit pas ça du même point de vue, car c'est définitivement drôle, Cas, ricana-t-il.

\- Serait-ce trop te demander de m'aider ?"

Et Dean hésita vraiment. Premièrement parce que Cas était absolument adorable comme ça, enfoncé dans la neige avec ses joues rouges et sa mine irritée. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu humain, Dean avait vraiment l'impression de le voir vivre comme une vraie personne, et c'était à la fois étrange et agréable. Et puis aussi, Dean hésita parce qu'il riait trop et que ça faisait du bien de rire comme ça. Il se demandait sérieusement si en se marrant comme il le faisait, il était physiquement capable de l'aider à se relever.  
Et surtout, à cet instant précis, Dean se sentait heureux. Là dans la neige avec Castiel.

"Dean, s'impatienta l'ex-ange. J'ai froid, et ce n'est pas drôle."

L'ainé Winchester soupira pour la forme, et tout sourire tendit la main à Castiel qui la saisit fermement. Il le tira vers lui et en se relevant Castiel trébucha et se rattrapa sur Dean.  
A ce moment-là, Dean savait qu'il aurait dû reculer de deux bons pas en se raclant la gorge et lâcher une remarque macho bien virile. Mais il n'avait aucunement envie de lâcher Castiel, qui tremblait à cause du froid et de la neige qui avait fini par s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements; et plonger son regard dans le sien semblait la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Comme si être là à tenir Castiel contre lui, en plein milieu d'une épaisse couche de neige, c'était l'endroit où il devait être, sa place dans l'univers.  
Devant lui, Castiel avait le nez rouge et les lèvres bleues et claquait légèrement des dents en arborant une moue boudeuse, ne semblant absolument pas perturbé par le peu de distance qui les séparaient. Dean renifla, amusé. Il n'avait jamais respecté son espace personnel de toute façon.

"Ce n'est pas drôle, Dean, répéta Castiel.

\- J'avais compris les trois premières fois, Cas.

\- Alors arrête de rire."

Un nuage de condensation s'échappant de sa bouche, son souffle vint s'écraser sur les lèvres de Dean et l'espace d'un instant, il oublia comment respirer.  
A ce moment-ci, Dean aurait dû s'inquiéter, reculer à grands pas, parce que ce n'était pas normal de réagir comme ça à cause de son meilleur ami mais il ne fit rien. Il resta planté là, toujours collé contre Castiel et il lui sembla presque que la distance entre eux s'était réduite. Même grelotant, Castiel dégageait une grande chaleur et Dean était sûr que s'il se reculait, le manqua de chaleur le ferait frissonner. Et Dean ne voulait pas avoir froid. Imperceptiblement, il se rapprocha de l'ex-ange et raffermit sa prise autour de son bras. Sans doute sans s'en rendre compte, Castiel se pencha un peu plus sur Dean provoquant un manquement dans les pulsations cardiaques de celui-ci.  
Et c'est à cet instant-là, alors qu'environ deux centimètres les séparaient, que Dean choisit d'éternuer. Trois fois d'affilé. Fatalement, il fit un pas en arrière pour ne pas cracher tous ses microbes sur Castiel et comme il l'avait prédit, il ressentit un froid horrible s'enrouler autour de lui. La main toujours posée sur son épaule, Castiel fronça les sourcils.

"Dean, il faudrait mieux rentrer avant que tu ne sois vraiment malade."

Dean grogna presque de mécontentement, parce que _putain_ , qu'est-ce qu'il était bien dans la neige avec Cas. Malgré le froid, le vent et le nez qui coulait. Cependant il hocha la tête et lâcha totalement Castiel, à la suite d'un autre éternuement. Celui-ci lui adressa un petit sourire attendri. D'un mouvement de tête, il lui intima de rentrer et se dirigea vers le bunker.  
Dean voulant absolument prolonger le moment -même s'il se rendait bien compte que c'était ridicule- chercha à toute vitesse un moyen de jouer la montre. Et ridicule pour ridicule, la seule chose qu'il trouva fut de lancer une boule de neige dans le dos de Castiel, qui se retourna, incrédule, alors que Dean lui offrait son plus beau sourire.

"Je trouvais que tu n'avais pas bouffé assez de neige, expliqua-t-il.

\- Si tu continues, c'est toi qui va bouffer la neige, menaça Castiel, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est sûr que j'ai vachement peur du type qui vient de passer un quart d'heure coincé dans la neige parce qu'il voulait faire _un ange de neige._ "

Piqué au vif, Castiel s'accroupit dans la neige et lui lança une boule de neige qui passa à trois centimètres de lui. Dean éclata de rire et l'ex-ange rougit de honte et d'agacement.

"Tu sais quoi ? Je ne m'en prends pas aux infirmes, monsieur-je-ne-sais-pas-passer-dix-minutes-dans-la-neige-sans-tomber-malade !

\- Infirme ?! Moi au moins, je ne manque jamais ma cible quand je vise ! rétorqua Dean en lançant une autre projection qui atterrit en plein dans la tête de Cas.

\- Dean Winchester, tu es un homme mort !"

Sur ces mots, il se jeta sur Dean en tendant de lui fourrer la tête dans la neige. Morts de rire, ils se roulèrent dans la neige comme des enfants de huit ans pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que Dean prenne le dessus en maitrisant Castiel. Il attrapa ses poignets et à cheval sur lui, il le nargua.

"Alors, c'est qui l'infirme ?

\- C'est toujours toi, répondit Castiel en se débattant. Je n'avais juste pas remarqué que tu étais un infime obèse.

\- Admets ta défaite et je serai clément avec toi.

\- Jamais.

\- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu."

Dean se mit à le chatouiller et le regarder se tortiller sous lui en riant aux éclats.

"De-Dean, arrê-te, bafouilla-t-il, secoué de rire.

\- Seulement si tu admets ta défaite et que tu proclames que je suis plus fort que toi et que je ne suis pas infirme !"

L'ex-ange résista encore quelques instants avant de renoncer, des larmes des rires coulant librement sur ses joues.

"Tu as ga-gagné ! C'est b-bon j'admets ma défaite ! s'écria-t-il. Tu es le plus fort et tu n'es pas infirme.

\- Parfait, sourit Dean, satisfait. Tu vois quand tu veux !

\- Par contre, je maintiens que tu es obèse, marmonna-t-il.

\- Ça s'appelle du muscle, Cas. Tu verras un jour toi aussi, tu en auras."

Evidemment, Dean savait que Cas pouvait facilement mettre au tapis plusieurs monstres à la fois et il l'avait d'ailleurs démontré à de nombreuses reprises lors des chasses.

"Tu sais quoi, Cas ? Je vais rester là un petit moment, à savourer ma victoire et à admirer la vue. "

Et voilà comment c'était arrivé.  
Sans prévenir, Castiel se redressa du mieux qu'il pouvait, encadra le visage de Dean entre ses mains glacées et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Castiel embrassa Dean. Comme ça, aussi simplement que ça. Dean écarquilla les yeux en sentant son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait en sortir. Il sentit le pouce de Cas caresser sa joue, doucement, et Dean ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant complétement aux mains de Castiel. Sans se poser de questions, juste parce que c'était ce qui était en train de se passer, juste parce que Castiel embrassait Dean et que Dean embrassait Castiel.  
Et _putain_ , si Dean pensait être bien tout à l'heure avec Castiel dans la neige, ça, c'est beaucoup, beaucoup mieux. Il agrippa la nuque de Castiel à son tour et remonta légèrement sa main jusqu'à effleurer les mèches brunes qui passaient par là.  
C'était bien, c'était presque parfait en fait. Dieu seul savait que Dean avait connu des baisers et c'était peut-être la neige ou surement Castiel mais à cet instant précis, Dean ressentait plus d'émotions que jamais.  
Et puis profitant du trouble de Dean, d'un coup de hanche, Castiel réussit à prendre le dessus, à califourchon sur l'ainé Winchester qui se retrouva dans la neige sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi. Au-dessus de lui, Castiel, les joues rouges, lui sourit.

"J'ai gagné.

\- T-Tu as triché.

\- Il n'y a pas de règles pour les batailles de boules de neige, Dean. Tous les moyens sont bons pour gagner et il se trouve juste que je suis un excellent stratège."

Le sourire de Castiel s'intensifia alors qu'il se penchait un peu plus sur Dean.

"Maintenant, admets ta défaite et...

\- Oh la ferme Cas, coupa Dean en utilisant sa propre technique contre lui."

A l'aide de son coude, il se redressa et sans réfléchir, l'embrassa à son tour.

"J'accepte ça aussi, accepta Castiel, en approfondissant le baiser."

 **BONUS:**

A quelques mètres de là, tapis contre la porte du bunker, Sam Winchester regardait son grand frère et Castiel chahuter dans la neige avec un petit sourire sournois.  
Finalement, il avait bien fait de prendre son appareil photo et même s'il n'avait pas réussi à immortaliser un Castiel enfoncé dans le neige, il parviendrait sans doute à prendre quelques clichés qui lui vaudront l'admiration éternelle de Charlie.

"C'est pas trop tôt, espèce d'imbéciles, marmonna-t-il, faussement agacé."

* * *

Allez, avouez que vous aussi vous avez la vision d'un Sam super-stalker qui fait équipe avec Charlie pour caser nos deux handicapés des sentiments préférés !


End file.
